There are many different scholastic streams of psychology for understanding the human mind and determining an individual's personality type. From the ancient Greek designations of the Four Humours denoting the innate temperaments to the modern MBTI (Myers Briggs Typology Index) which has been widely employed as typology tool; there exists in this field a myriad of bodies of knowledge. The particular personality typology on which the present invention bases itself is known as the Enneagram.
The theory of Enneagram is founded upon nine (9) personality types or ‘worldviews’ with which the ego is conditioned to operate. Each of these nine types has its own way of relating to others, its own set of perceptions and preoccupations, its own values and approaches to life. The personality or the ‘ego’ is regarded as a product of fixation from psychological defenses and so obscures the true human essence. It is the primary aim of the Enneagram (or any teachings of psychology for that matter) to loosen the grip of the ‘ego’ in order to liberate the ‘essential self’—one that is free from pre-conceived notions or emotional attachments and so is able to have direct contact with reality. It is believed that in order to uncover our essential selves we must have awareness for who our ‘ego’ is—and consequently who we are not. By recognizing our own personality type and its mental structures, it is believed that an individual can begin to deconstruct the ‘ego’ to let reveal his/her true essential self.
As a typology, the Enneagram helps people recognize and understand overall patterns in human behavior. External behaviors, underlying attitudes, one's characteristic sense of self, conscious and subconscious motivations, emotional reactions, defense mechanisms—and much more—are all parts of the complex pattern that forms each personality type. While the Enneagram suggests that there are nine basic personality types of human nature, there are many subtypes and variations within the nine basic categories—analogous to the countless hues within the spectrum of each color. The colors pink and burgundy may be different shades of red; but they are both of the same family in the primary color of ‘red’. These types in turn have their own sets of axes on which they move dynamically and systematically—fully reflecting the richness of human personality as we fluctuate on a continuum between security and stress. All these nine personality types are traditionally designated by a corresponding number, namely Type ONE, Type TWO and so on to Type NINE. Modern interpretations by Enneagram teachers and psychologists alike have suggested single descriptive words to personify the types; such as ‘Reformer’ for Type ONE, ‘Helper’ for Type TWO and ‘Peacemaker’ for Type NINE. Either preference is widely accepted in the field of study.
Even with all of these subtle distinctions that make the Enneagram one of the most robust and dynamic personality typology systems today; it is recognized that the complexity and fluidity of the human psyche requires the continual invention and improvement of tools that enable us to gain access into the body of knowledge, uncover deeper insights within its vast framework of wisdom.
While the Enneagram is primarily a profound psychological and spiritual tool, it is also highly practical for business applications because its insights are so
on target. Many businesses and organizations, including AT&T, Boeing Corporation, e-Bay, General Motors, Kodak, Toyota, Proctor & Gamble and SONY, are using Enneagram in management to increase employees' productivity and, ultimately, their profitability. Corporations have been using the Enneagram for hiring the best possible person for a particular job, for teaching executives to manage their employees more effectively, for customer service, for building a corporate “personality type”, so to speak—or for team-building. So there exists great practical value for a personality typing tool that is easy to deploy, yet faithful to the finest original teachings of this rich and robust knowledge.
The Enneagram as a symbol was first brought to the attention of the modern world by the Greek-Armenian spiritual teacher George Ivanovitch Gurdjieff around the turn of the twentieth century. The typology now associated with the symbol was developed by Oscar Ichazo, the founder of Arica Institute in Arica, Chile in the 1950s. In developing the basic principles of the Enneagram theory, Ichazo drew on classic Greek philosophy and ancient spiritual ideas from mystical Judaism and early Christianity. Later, gestalt psychiatrist Claudio Naranjo brought the Enneagram to the United States where the system of knowledge quickly spread. In 1973, Don Richard Riso began developing the Enneagram in the light of modern psychology. He was joined by Russ Hudson in 1988, and together they have been adding original insights and discoveries to the initial body of knowledge.
It is on this lineage of the Enneagram system that the present invention bases itself. The textual portion appearing on the current version of the invention and the terminology used in this submission originate from copyrighted materials of Don Richard Riso and Russ Hudson and are reproduced with permission. The architectural concept of the device and the methodology for which the device is deployed are original to the inventor.